


Four times Moz thought about having sex with Neal (plus once  he did.)

by zvi



Series: Five Things Meme [6]
Category: White Collar
Genre: 5 Things, Comment Fic, Jossed, M/M, Meme, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-08
Updated: 2010-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:26:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written before the first season finale aired.</p></blockquote>





	Four times Moz thought about having sex with Neal (plus once  he did.)

  

  1. The first time Moz saw Neal, it was as an anonymous desktop picture on the laptop he was fixing for Kate. He made some half-hearted crack about her putting an Abercrombie model on her computer, and she just smiled at him pissily. 
  

  2. The first time he shook hands with Neal, Moz was struck by how soft his hands were, the way his fingers were perfectly manicured, yet his grip was strong, just shy of being a painful test of manhood. He wondered if Neal was like that everywhere, polish over steel. 
  

  3. The first time Neal turned big, begging eyes on Moz, desperate for a rescue, Moz carefully considered what he was going to charge. He finally wrote an invoice for cash or kind, and cheerfully took the bearer bonds Neal offered as payment. 
  

  4. The night Neal enrolled him in the stupid quest to chase after Kate, Moz jerked off imagining himsef as the filling in their reunion sandwich. It stopped him from popping the loveaddled nitwit in the mouth. 
  

  5. The night they exchanged the music box for Kate, for _nothing_, the Fuzz went back to the office and left Mozzy to get Neal home. Neal turned eyes that weren't any wider than usual, were empty of any particular entreaty, towards Mozz and said, "I…June will be nice to me, Mozz, I can't."

Mozzy found them a high end hotel and a cheap liquor store, not in that order. They got drunk, they got teary, they got naked, but Mozzy got enough water and aspirin in them both that they didn't wake up hurting and they did wake up hard.

"You want to do something with that, Moz?" Neal's thigh brushed up aganst Mozzy's erection.

Mozzy's a little disoriented from having been drunk, from waking up in a strange place, from not being able to see clearly. Any other day, he'd have rolled over and turned his back on Neal, possibly clutched a sheet around himself toga-style.

This morning, he lunged at Neal's pretty, pretty mouth, and pressed his thigh into Neal's hardening cock.

And Neal laughed, and said okay, and rolled back.

  



**Author's Note:**

> Written before the first season finale aired.


End file.
